


Pillow Talk

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Mentions of Dubcon, Other, Pillow Talk, Unhappy memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Eddie and Venom cuddle while Eddie ruminates on his first times.





	Pillow Talk

Eddie flopped back onto the bed, sweaty, sated, and already feeling a little sleepy as the rush of the orgasim faded and his breath started to even out.

Venom flexed one last time around his wrists and ankles before releasing him completely and flowing back together into a solid mass at Eddie’s side. A roughly head shaped blog formed on his shoulder and a thick, sharp-clawed arm stretched around his waist. Eddie sighed happily.

He’d never exactly asked Venom for post-cotial snuggles, but the symbiote had quickly figured out that Eddie was a fan of cuddling and was rapidly becoming touch starved. Now, he made a point of taking shape every night, whether they had sex or not, to hold and be held by Eddie. Neither of them admitted it, but both of them considered it the best part of the day.

Eddie rolled onto his side, turning towards the objectively horrifying face he’d come to love so much and throwing his free arm around the black shape and planted a kiss between the pearly eyes that were slitted in a contentment and torpor matching his own. “Thank you, love.”

**No thank you, Eddie,** he purred back. **Your brain makes the most delicious chemicals during sex.**

“Glad you enjoy them, god knows I do too.”

**You also make the best noises.**

Eddie turned a bit pink at that, but kept his voice mild. “Yeah well, I’m not sure our neighbors would agree with you there.”

**They are just jealous.**

“And they should be! They wish their partners could do that thing you did with your tongue there at the end.”

**It was actually three tongues, working together.**

“Wow! Yeah, everyone is gonna want their own symbiote when they hear you guys can do that.”

**But why would we tell anyone?**

“For the betterment of humanity clearly! We are pinoneering the field of human/symbiote sexual relations.”

**I bet Drake and Riot beat us to it.**

Eddie made a disgusted face at the thought, but conceded the point. “You’re probably right, but it’s not like they’re around to fight us for bragging rights. Besides, being the first isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

Pain and regret flashed across Eddie’s mind before he quickly pushed them back down. Hoping Venom hadn’t caught his change in mood, he rushed on, voice falsely bright, “We could even write a book together, about all the great sexual positions we’ve found. We could call it, _The Klyntar Sutra._”

Eddie laughed at his joke, though Venom did not.

“You see, the _Kara Sutra_ is a book-”

Venom cut him off, **No, I understood. You are just not funny.**

Even as he said it, Eddie could feel his amusement through their bond, so he rolled his eyes, and replied, “Whatever. You know I’m a riot.”

**No,** Venom said firmly. **You are nothing like Riot.**

“It’s just an expression, darling.”

Venom sniffed in disdain, but didn’t say anything.

A comfortable silence fell between the two and for several minutes they lay tangled together, each thinking their own thoughts, but sharing the warmth and joy of being together through their bond. Eddie was more than half asleep when Venom finally spoke.

**Eddie?** they asked, speaking in his head so they could stay pressed against his chest.

“Yes, darling?”

**Who was the first person you did this with.**

“What? Spoon?”

**No, have sex.**

Eddie tensed up immediately, but he kept his tone neutral when he replied, “Why do you ask?”

**You thought something about it earlier and it confused me.**

So, he hadn’t missed the fleeting memory after all, Eddie thought with grim resignation.

“Can’t you just read my thoughts and find out like you usually do?”

**No,** Venom answered. **I tried but your thoughts are too unclear.**

Eddie sighed, “Years of repression will do that.”

**Nevermind. I should not have asked.**

“No, it’s okay. It’s just not a great story. Nobody is ever going to make it into a quirky, coming-of-age movie.”

**Why would they do that anyway?**

“I don’t know, but there’s lots of those sort of movies around. For some reason losing you virginity is this huge milestone when you’re young, like you aren’t a ‘real’ adult until you’ve had sex.”

When Venom started to ask another question, Eddie beat him to it. “Yeah, it doesn’t make any sense. I know that now, but at the time I was young and not very bright. So, when this girl basically cornered me after a game and demanded I take her on a date, I didn’t object. 

“I still don’t really know why she did it. We were in different grades and didn’t know each other very well. Plus, she was a little popular and I definitely was not. Maybe it was a cruel joke, maybe it game to her, Idon’t know. I just know for sure it wasn’t because she liked me.”

Eddie paused, momentarily lost in his dark thoughts.

Finally, with a little sad shake of his head, he went on. “I guess her motives don’t matter, the result would have been the same. After our ‘date’ we started making out, and she pushed me into going farther than I was comfortible with, first with teasing, then outright jeers about my masculinity and how if I didn’t go all the way, it would mean I was gay, which was already something I was worrying about.”

Eddie felt Venom’s curiosity flare at that, but he didn’t interrupt, and Eddie was grateful. He was already tired and didn’t think he had the strength for that conversation too tonight.

“To make a long story short, I went ahead with it, and it was awful and awkward, I didn’t really enjoy it, so much so that I couldn’t finish. She made fun of me mercilessly for that and how ‘bad’ I was, both to my face and behind my back to the rest of the school. It made the rest of that school year a living nightmare.”

Distressed, Venom whispered, **Oh Eddie.**

Eddie ran his hand soothingly down Venom’s back and took a steadying breath before he continued in a purposefully lighter tone. “It’s okay now, even if it was horrible when it happened and for a long time afterwards. I didn’t think I’d want to try sex ever again, but, eventually I did, and my second time was everything I could have wished for.

“It was a couple years later, after I went off to college. My roommate was this great guy, and we ended up dating for a couple of months. He never pushed me, and even when I felt ready, he was so patient and, I won’t lie, skilled.” 

Eddie smiled at the memory, even as Venom shifted jealously in his arms.

“Don’t worry,” he reassured. “It was a long time ago, and I haven’t seen him in years.”

**But you still love him,** Venom accused.

“A bit, I suppose. After all, he gave me a beautiful gift, a second chance at the first time everyone deserves, one with love and understanding. In a real sense, he was my ‘first’ because it was the first time I choose to have sex.”

**Is that why your thoughts are so confused?**

“Probably. I mean, I know what the literal truth is, but sometimes what you decide is true for yourself is more important. You know what I mean?”

Venom was quiet for a moment. Eddie could feel his concentration so he let him think. 

Finally, Venom declared, **I have decided that you are my first.**

Eddie admitted, “I sorta thought so. I didn’t think sex was something Klyntar really went in for usually.”

**That is true, and you are the first host I have done mating activities with, but that is not what I meant. I meant I’ve decided you are my first host.**

Now it was Eddie’s turn to be confused. For all that Venom didn’t like to talk about his past, he still knew that he’d had probably scores of hosts before him.

Venom read his puzzlement, and answered, **Yes, I have inhabited others, most of them until their deaths, but in all that time I never had the sort of host I wanted. Someone with whom I could be a partner, and not a parasite. A host with love and understanding, like you said everyone deserves.**

“Oh, darling,” Eddie managed to choke out around the lump that had formed in his throat. “I’m glad you found me then. You deserve all the happiness and love in the world.”

**And all the chocolate too. I deserve all the chocolate in the world too.**

Eddie laughed, as the heavy mood dissipated like mist in the sunshine. “Okay, okay. We’ll get you some chocolate in the morning.”

**No! Chocolate now!**

“No, sleep now, chocolate later.”

**But Eddie…** Venom whined.

“No. No, buts. I need my beauty sleep.”

**Yes, you need all the help you can get.**

“Hey!”

**I cannot help the truth.**

“Asshole.”

**Loser.**

Here Eddie would usually call Venom a parasite, but instead he said, “Love of my life.”

Venom melted a bit at that, literally, and his suddenly more elastic shape seemed to hug Eddie tighter. Still, he tried to sound annoyed as he replied, **Fine, sleep. Then in the morning: chocolate chip pancakes.**

“Okay, it’s a deal.”

**Sweet dreams, Eddie.**

Eddie hummed an acknowledgement as he felt the blanket being drawn up over him. He pulled the soft symbiote closer, pressing his face against him, letting the black substance surround him even as sleep pulled him under.

As he drifted off he promised himself he would never call his love a parasite again.


End file.
